The tale of Crybaby
by myrtlethemurder101
Summary: What happens when Loki meets a small child with amazing powers? Read to find out! (Yes I drew that picture.)


**Hi everyone. My new character s name is now crybaby. She has half black half white hair, she wears the dress and socks that Melanie wore in pity party, except the dress is half black and white and she wears one black sock on the side of her that wears all black (hair dress sock) and one white sock on the white side of her (same thing as the black side) She's five, and an orphan. She has powers. Telekinesis, mind reading, and the power to make you crazy by looking at you(if she don't like you she'll make you crazy, that's how she made herself crazy, by looking into the mirror and triggering her powers) basically ace from justice leagues powers. She also has milky white skin and sharp teeth like a vampire. She's immortal and will stay five years old forever. Her eyes are the special part about her. The seclera is black (the white part of our eyes) and her iris is white (the color part of our eyes, like If you have green eye, your iris is green) and her pupils are black. That's all.**

 **Also, I have read lot of fanfictions about an orphan and the superhero. But this one its the villains and the orphan and the hero tries to take away the orphan. Don't wanna spoil it for ya :P.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **"Crybaby s played by Melanie Martinez. A five year old version of her.**

* * *

 **1\. Meet Crybaby**

Crybaby sat in tears as the older kids ripped apart her teddy bear. She didn't scream, she just stared at them, wishing they'd must leave her alone.

The oldest turned to her and laughed. "Look everyone, Crybaby's cryin' with those freakish eyes of her's." Everyone laughed and Crybaby growled, more tears spilling as she tried to grab what was left of the bear.

"Trevor, gimmie!" She said as they dangled it over her. She stomped her foot, her socks making a soft thud.

"Mmm lemme think, nope!" He said as he tossed it to another kid. Crybaby was racing all around the room

"Go back to hell ya freak." One yelled. Crybaby turned to him.

"What?" She said her tiny fists balling. The others laughed.

"Whatcha gonna do crybaby. Tattle tail?" Trevor asked. She glared and slapped him.

Everyone stood there shocked at what she'd done. Crybaby looked at her hand and back at Trevor.

"Get her!" He yelled. Crybaby had no time to react before she was gripped tightly by her arms. Struggling as Trevor and the other kids tied her up.

Now Crybaby was on full crying mode. Screaming kicking, her black and white pigtails flying all over the place. They got loose and fell off, leaving her long hair a disheveled mess.

"I have been way to nice to you, freak!" Trevor spat as he kicked her in the face, giving her a black eye. She screamed and more tears spilled. She knew she'd be bruising there.

"Stop please, I'm sorry!" She yelled. One of the girls struck her in the side.

"To late freak, you hurt Trevor." She said as they dragged her to the fire escape by the side of the buildings.

"NO NO NO NO!" She hollered as they hung he over the side. Trevor laughed.

"Time to rid of the freak." He said as he let go, sending Crybaby down 30 stories from the grown. They listened to her scream and then they heard nothing but cars honking.

As the older kids rejoiced, Crybaby ever so slightly looked up to see a tall figure in kneeling down to her.

That's when everything went black.

* * *

Loki was not expecting a five year old to fall out of the sky at 11:30 at night

He had heard the thud and turned to the alleyway to investigate.

There, laying a long the trash bags, was a little girl blood and bruised. He knelt down to see if she had a pulse and sighed with relief when he found it, weakly and barley pumping. Gently, he scooped her up bridal style and teleported back to his apartment.

Once he got home, he layer her on the couch. Blood got on it, but he could just clean it off with his Seldr.

As he looked her over **(not like that ya silly perv :P)** he could see that she was fine. All she had was a large cut and a black eye.

As he used his magic to heal her, she shifted and rubbed her eyes. He hesitated, but finished when he realized she wasn't going to wake.

He walked back to his bedroom and grabbed a black blanket. Gently laying the child on the other side with the blanket underneath her.

With a snap of his fingers the blood was gone and he was in a pair of silk pajamas (green duh). He sat down and sighed, before whisking up a cup of wine and his phone (so oc myrtle, shame. Oh well got nuthan betta ta type).

Every so often, his gaze would shift back to the small child, to check of she was still breathing. He would sigh in relief that she was.

He turned her gaze to her once more and jumped when she opened her eyes. He didn't her a good look, since she started rubbing them.

"Where am I?" She said. Loki had a feeling that she was talking to herself. But he said something anyways.

"My home." He said. She removed her hands and looked up at him. His eyes widened.

Black, white, black, those were the color of those eyes. They held paid and feer in them. She started shaking.

"Oh don't worry, I won't hurt you." He said, gently reaching his hand out. He paused, waiting for her reaction. When she didn't react, he looked her over.

She was tiny. Her black and white dress was dirty and her socks were to. Her hair gently fell down her back, sprawled being her messily."Come here." He said, holding his arms out. Hesitantly, she crawled over to him into his lap. He was suprised at how light she was.

"What your name?" He asked. She fiddled with her hands and looked down, before muttering.

"Crybaby." She whispered. Loki raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" He said. She nodded.

"That's what the other kids call me. I don't know my real one." She said, trying not to look him in the eye.

Loki noticed. "Do look me in the eye child." She nodded and looked up.

"Where are your parents?" He asked, settling her down on the floor. She smiled and looked to the side, before her smile disappeared and she looked at him again.

"I don't have any, I'm an orphan." She said climbing onto the couch (which was quite adorable) and sitting next to him and wriggling her tiny feet thought her socks.

Loki exhaled and _leaned_ back on the couch. What was he supposed to do now?

"I'll go bawck." She whispered, looking at him. He raised an eyebrow at her and she looked down. "Sorwy. I-I-I read your mind." She whispered.

"How exactly?" He said, curios now. She fiddled with her hands, and looked down.

"I got supapowers. De other kids think I'm a freak." She said. He frowned.

"Well, I really don't know what to do with you." He said. All of a sudden, she started crying.

"NO! Please don't send me back please, please, please!" She yelled. He hesitated, before standing up and pucking her up off the couch, where she was still crying.

"Why don't you want to go back Crybaby? One day a family will want you." He whispered. She shook her head.

"No body wants me. I'm a freak!" She whispered, gripping his shoulders and resting her head there. He exhaled and gently held her until she fell asleep.

As he placed her down on on his bed, he sighed and looked at her. He couldn't keep her, he knew that, but he could care for her for a while.

Though he would have to find a way to explain this to everyone else.

'Oh well, I'll worry about that tommorow.' He thought as he crawled under the covers next to Crybaby. When he awoke in the middle of the night, she was curled into his side. He gently smiled as he wrapped an arm around her.

If he had bothered to look at Crybaby again, he would've noticed a small smile stretched across her face.

* * *

 ** _ok I have no idea his to play the rest of this. I got bored and was just writing stuff._**

 ** _Review, for crybaby_**


End file.
